


we are made from the same star (you and i)

by lachtara



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, and so is patterson, nothing new there, tasha is a useless bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachtara/pseuds/lachtara
Summary: drunken shenanigans and stargazing ft. patterson and tasha
Relationships: Edgar Reade/Sarah Weller (background), Jane Doe/Kurt Weller (background), Patterson/Tasha Zapata, Tasha Zapata/Allison Knight (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	we are made from the same star (you and i)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'so far away' by mary lambert
> 
> i was looking through my old notes and found this little thing (yes, it's been rotting in there for 3 years) which i actually ended up liking so i though 'fuck it i'm gonna post it'.

“Oh God, I’m feeling secondhand embarrassment now, look at him.” Tasha put her now empty wine glass down and leaned closer to Patterson, pointing towards Reade who had migrated from their joint table a while ago to speak with some of Kurt old cop buddies. Only he had long since stopped paying attention to the conversation and had been starring at Sarah, who was very enthusiastically dancing with Sawyer on the collorfully lit dancefloor.

By her side the blonde pursed her lips and scrunched her nose on that cute way she usually did when she was deep in thought.

“I actually think it’s kinda cute.” Tasha repressed a snort. Of course Patterson, the incorrigible romantic, would think that.

“Cute? It’s sad, look at him, he keeps looking at her every five seconds like a lost puppy.”

“Yeah yeah, you have a point, it is a little sad...” She trailed of and turned back to Tasha and held out her glass, still half full after she had pointed the top to the waiter and asked him to fill it all the way. “But then again, we are the ones sitting here like two old ladies drinking wine and gossiping.”

“Ugh, tell me about it.” She very unhappily clinked her empty glass to her friend’s. 

“Why didn’t you? Bring anyone, I mean.” Patterson was still looking at her and the fairy lights that adorned the ceiling of the barn made her blue eyes shine, it brought a warm feeling to Tasha’s stomach. Suddenly she didn’t feel like making fun of Reade for his pining anymore.

“There’s no one to bring, Patterson, but what about you?” 

“Me? God, I don’t think after- after all that, I don’t think I’m ready.” The faraway look on Patterson’s face made Tasha regret asking the question. She wished a little bit that Borden was still alive so she could hurt him. A lot. The blonde shook it off though and turned back to her with a teasing smile. “But come on, Tash, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this long without someone.”

“Maybe I’ve just seen the train wreck that is the rest of your love lives and decided to spare myself the time and money.” She knew it was a lame excuse, especially because they were currently sitting on a fucking barn, in party clothes, celebrating Jane and Kurt's wedding. Patterson didn't call her out on it though, but gave her a questioning stare.

“Money?”

“Yes, for the booze to drown my sorrows in.”

“Oh, bullshit, when have you ever drowned your sorrows in booze before? You’re more of the 'let’s go out and find me a one night stand' type of girl.” Patterson said matter of factly and Tasha couldn’t help but feel a little offended.

“You’re making it sound like I’m a frat guy.”

“But it’s true, we go out, you find an obscenely gorgeous guy, or girl, take them home, have some hot and steamy sex and on the next day your good again.”

“Hot and steamy, huh? What gave you the impression?” Tasha raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit. That part had gotten her curious. In turn, Patterson had turned red from forehead to neck and tried to hide it by taking a large gulp of her wine. She took her time swallowing her drink and looked anywhere but at Tasha.  “What? Patterson, what?” 

Tasha leaned more, amused smile in her face, trying to get the blonde to look her in the eye. She wanted so bad to know what had gotten her suddenly embarrased. Patterson squeezed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before turning to Tasha.

“Your know that Allie is a very talkative drunk, right?” Tasha's smile morphed into a horrifed look.

“Oh no.”

“Yeah, remember that time she and Kurt got back together? Well, we all went out for drinks and you were dancing and she said and I quote ‘I love Kurt a lot, but every time I see Tasha dancing I want go up to her and ask her to handcuff me to the bed again’. So...” The forensic scientist gestured vaguely and it was Tasha’s turn to blush. She held back the urge to bury her face on her hands.

“Oh Allie.”

“It doesn’t sound like a bad idea though.”

In a second Tasha’s body went from the ice cold of dread to suddenly very hot and shit, now she was thinking about how Patterson would look, sprawled out on her bed, hands tied to the headboard above her head-

She stopped herself before her mind went too far. That was her friend, Patterson, sitting right beside her. Brilliant, gorgeous Patterson that would never in a million years want anything to do with her. And it wasn’t like Tasha wanted anything like that with Patterson either, that was just the wine getting to her head. Obviously. Her throat felt dry like sandpaper. At least her empty glass gave her an excuse to look anywhere but at Patterson as she pretended to search for a waiter, but then something caught her eye and Tasha found herself reaching to touch the blonde’s shoulder with urgency. “Oh, look, look, he’s gonna go for it.”

A slow song had begun and apparently Reade had finally gotten the courage to approach Sarah, they were dancing close and their foreheads were touching.

“Oooooh, go Reade!” Patterson’s cheer erupted through the room and Tasha joined with a wolf whistle.

“Yeah, get it, tiger!” 

There were people looking at them now, and Sarah had dropped her head onto Reade’s shoulder to hide either her laugh or her embarrassment, probably both. Reade shot them his best death glare from over her head but it only made Tasha laugh harder, by her side Patterson was dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

“Okay, ladies, I think that’s enough wine for the night.” Jane approached them while laughing and deftly nicked the glass Patterson was reaching for, finishing it in one go. The blonde didn’t seem to bothered though and chose to lean back on her chair and smile brightly at the bride.

“Heeeeey Jane, your wedding was soooo pretty. And you look really pretty too, and-“

“Okay, Patterson, lets go for a walk.” Tasha interrupted her before she started drunkenly babbling to Jane and held out her hand to the blonde as she stood up, throwing Jane a wink that got a grateful smile in response before the tattooed woman made her leave to talk to some other guests on a nearby table. Meanwhile Patterson was giving Tasha her best puppy dog eyes.

“But I’m shoeless, Tash.” She wiggled her bare toes as emphasis and pouted. Tasha reached over and booped her nose.

“They gave away flip-flops, remember?” She motioned to her own feet, now free of the very pretty but very uncomfortable high heels and clad on the cute flip flops that had ‘Jane & Kurt’ as well as the wedding date stamped on the straps. “Put yours on and let’s go.”

It took a little while but eventually they made their way outside, walking arm in arm. They walked in silence by the archway where the ceremony had happened earlier and went towards the edge of the property, where the moon gleamed off of the surface of a little pond near the tree line. 

“Oh wow, the starts look so pretty here.” Tasha chuckled at the marvel on Patterson’s voice and threw her head back so she could also look at the clusters of stars dotting the sky. A feeling of nostalgia washed over her, it had been years since she had gone anywhere she could stargaze and she hadn’t realized how much she had missed it.

“Yeah, I wish I could have this view from home, but-

“Too many lights.”

“Yeah.”

They stayed still for a few more minutes, just watching the sky, until Patterson disentangled their arms and reached for Tasha's hand instead.

“Let’s sit down a bit.”

“You sure, P? Not gonna fall asleep on me are you?” Tasha looked over with a raised eyebrow. She had known Patterson long enough to know that when the blonde got tipsy she also tended to fall asleep in the most inconvenient places like the bar or the back of a cab or even Tasha's kitchen table. 

So she didn’t really believe it when Patterson adamantly told her they were just going to watch the stars for a bit. Only she also couldn’t say no, especially when Patterson's eyes did that shiny thing, so they ended up sprawled side by side on the grass, just enjoying the companionable silence and pointing out one star or another.

“You know you’re the only one who calls me P, right?” 

“No, really? I just think Patterson is way too formal, and well, you hate your first name.” She turned slightly to see blue eyes watching her. “But if you don’t like it I can-“

“No, no, that’s not it, at all. I really like it.” The blonde smiled brightly, cheeks flushed, and then turned her head back to face the sky. Tasha stared at her for a moment longer before doing the same. “But you’re the only one allowed.”

“Oh, okay then.” She couldn’t help the giddy smile that bloomed on her face, thankfully Patterson was too focused on the starts to notice. It felt nice, lying on the chilly night air watching the stars, Patterson's calming presence by her side. The comforting feeling lulled Tasha into a sleepy haze until she was barely even naming the constellations in her head anymore.

“Hey Tash?” Patterson’s voice cut through the air again, a slight whisper this time.

“Yeah?”

“I did. Think about it...” She trailed off and Tasha’s brain wasn’t awake or sober enough to catch up on whatever conversation thread Patterson was bringing up again.

“Huh? Think about what?” She only got silence as a response. “Patterson?” 

Tasha tore her eyes off the sky to look at the blonde next to her and, predictably, her eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, clearly asleep. 

“Oh great.”

Patterson wasn’t the heaviest person on earth by a long shot, and Tasha was strong, but there was a big difference between carrying the sleeping woman a dozen feet from the curb to her apartment's door and the huge grass lawn that stood between them and the faint lights from the wedding venue. 

Tasha sighed, fished her phone from the front of her dress and dialed, waiting a few seconds before the dial tone stopped.

“Hey Reade, if you could stop sucking face with Sarah for a second and come help-"


End file.
